


Talk me down

by mettaverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettaverse/pseuds/mettaverse
Summary: prompt: "could you write an a/o/b shance fic with Alpha!Shiro and Omega!Lance? Where Lance is emitting a distressed scent and Shiro helps him calm down."





	Talk me down

Shiro can still smell the blood on his hands.

Allura tries her best to keep it covered; there’s a film of antiseptic coating his palms, making it reek of sterility. But if he tries hard enough, he can see it’s still there, caked in the lines of his hands, littering the callouses of his fingers. They stay there, warm against his flesh like a lover’s kiss.

Like his lover’s kiss.

The lover he sent away.

It wasn’t his fault, really, or at least that’s what he’s been telling himself since he stepped out of Black. He needed to do it alone. Needed to do the mission on his own, to see for his own eyes what happened in that Galra lab.

It wasn’t like the lab he remembers in his dreams. There’s no fog here; instead of looking through a cracked camera lens he’s in person, standing in the middle of a crime scene where he is the only victim. The victim and the detective; the hurting and the healer; the protector and the desperate. All contradictions wrapped into one, broken man, shaking at the sight of a broken steel table and dusty syringes.

Lance wanted to stay with him. Held his hand and looked at him with those great, blue eyes with such understanding and fondness it damn near broke Shiro’s heart. He had to look away when he pulled his hand out of Lance’s. Couldn’t look at him when he issued the order to get back to the Castle. He could feel the confusion, taste the anger in the air but still, he pushed Lance aside and stepped into the lab, locking the door behind him.

He tore the room apart. There was no cabinet he didn’t rip open; if the room were a crime scene before it was a car wreck now, the sight of a lethal collision. He gutted the walls, peeled back the floors because there had to be  _something_  they left behind- a clue, documents, notes,  _anything_ to make the nightmares stop, to take the headache away. All he left with was bloody hands and a sore throat.

It wasn’t his fault they didn’t realize there were other Galra there. It was his fault for sending his team away, though. He deserved it. He left fine. He’s  _fine._

The smell of stormwater wafts through the air, sickly sweet and frigid somehow colliding. He’s only smelt Lance’s distress a few times, but it was never so strong; it’s almost overpowering, and the possessive part of him is glad he’s the only one that can make it better.

And the rational part of him reminds him that he did this. He’s the cause. The pain and the relief; a mate made of paradoxes.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a moment, and enters Lance’s room.

It’s dark, and the only way he can tell Lance is awake is by his breathing; irregular, short, damp. “Baby?”

Lance only lifts his head from his pillow to peer at him, eyes bloodshot. Shiro’s heart aches. “Why didn’t you go to my room?” he asks.

“Thought you wanted to be alone.” His voice is small and unsure, and Shiro can hear the slight tremor to it, of tears barely held in check. Lance is his fighter; stubborn and stronger than anyone realizes. But he can break. They all can.

Shiro closes the distance and kneels in front of his mate, his love. “I wanted to be alone at the lab. But not here.” He makes sure to keep his voice gentle and soothing. He pets Lance’s hair, smooths it out and smiles at the curls bouncing up. “I’m sorry for being so harsh.”

“You were being a leader-”

“I was being a dick.” Lance doesn’t answer because honestly, it’s true. Anyone with eyes and ears could tell he was being an asshole. “Can I come in, kitten?”

Lance snorts. “Uh, like, now? Because I’m kinda full of snot right now and-” Shiro pushes Lance’s shoulder back, eliciting a laugh. “I’m not kink shaming! I promise.” He rolls over until his back hits the wall and smiles, gentle and suddenly shy despite his jokes.

Shiro crawls underneath the covers and pulls Lance close against his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Lance stuffs his face in Shiro’s chest and whines, soft and pitiful. “I was scared,” he admits, so soft he almost misses it. “I was so scared, Kashi. When you didn’t answer your comms I was terrified. I thought you wouldn’t-” another whine, louder this time and trembling “-thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“Oh, angel.” He rumbles in what he hopes is comforting; he’s new to the alpha thing, new to calming his omega down. He noses his way to Lance’s jaw, peppering kisses until he gets to his cheeks. He kisses those, too, kisses the tears away before setting his forehead against Lance’s. “I’ll always come back to you. I’ll always find a way to you, no matter what.” Neither mention that any day of the week they could die; every time they step in their lions there’s a chance they won’t come back, that only their corpses are flown into the Castle. But Shiro can feel Lance; he doesn’t believe him. “Lance.” Shiro waits until Lance looks at him. “You’re my life mate. I chose you, and you chose me. Nothing in this universe is going to pull me away from you.”

Lance breathes in deep before holding Shiro’s face in his hands. “And I’m never letting you go. I’m super glued to you now.” Lance smiles, wobbly and weak, but it’s still a smile. He inhales again and stops midway. Gently, he pulls Shiro’s human hand off his waist and smells it, a frown marring his features. Shiro faintly remembers the blood still wedged in his flesh. “And I’m going to protect you,” a kiss to Shiro’s palm, “and love you,” a kiss to Shiro’s finger, “even when you want to be alone, I’ll be here. Always.”

Shiro swallows past the lump in his throat. He came in here to comfort Lance, and here he is on the verge of crying because this, this is why he fell in love with Lance. His heart is the biggest in the universe; he’d bet his life on it, could point to any saint, any hero and say with confidence his love had more compassion than they could ever hope to have. Even with red eyes and a tear streaked face he still smiles at Shiro, still goes out of his way to make sure he knows he’s loved. He moves his hand to cup Lance’s face while Lance steals a kiss to the inside of Shiro’s wrist. “I love you,” he says. “I love you.”

Lance smiles at him, real this time, and it warms Shiro from the inside out. Dries the blood on his hands, washes it away and makes him pure again. “I know,” he says, and after that Shiro can’t help but kiss him until he’s breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bluelioncub
> 
> twitter: mettacub


End file.
